Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times 24\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times 100\% = -11\%$ Now we have: $ -11\% \times 24\% = {?} $ $ -11\% \times 24\% = -2.64 \% $